Nintendo Survivor: The Mystic Ruins The Maya Empi
by raygun101093
Summary: A group of Nintendo characters, and four mysterious anime characters are stranded on the Mystic Ruins. Who will become the Sole Survivor?
1. The Game Begins

Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins- the Maya Empire  
by Raygun101093

Twelve people were chosen to compete in a series unlike any other. Survivor is a game of betrayal, endurance, and overall, winning. Every three days, one tribe will go to a tribal council after losing a challenge to vote one of their own out of the game. The game eventually continues until one is left, becoming the winner, receiving a million dollars, and the respective title of Sole Survivor.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, they're video game characters from one of the highest video game industries in the world: Nintendo.

Traveling to the Mystic Ruins by train were characters from the ultimate Nintendo franchise, the Mario saga. These characters were Mario; a plumber from Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi; a plumber from Mushroom Kingdom, Peach; a princess from Mushroom Kingdom, and Daisy; a princess from Sarasaland.

Traveling by boat were characters from one of the most recognized role-playing games in the world, The Legend of Zelda. These characters were Link; a swordsman from Kokiri Village, Zelda; a princess from Hyrule, Navi; a fairy from Kokiri Village, and Midna; a twili from the Twilight Realm.

Traveling by arwing were characters from one of the ultimate space games out there, StarFox. Characters boarded on the arwing were Fox McCloud; a member of the StarFox team from Corneria, Krystal; a member of the StarFox team from Cerinia, Falco Lombardi; a member of the StarFox team from Corneria, and Slippy Toad; a member of the StarFox team and arwing repairman from Corneria.

These competitors are ready for action, but what they don't know could surprise them. These may not be the only competitors, and these may not be the teams they'll be on. Whoever is the one to take on these competitors will ultimately be the Sole Survivor. This is Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins- the Maya Empire!

-----

DAY ONE: The Tribes Fight for First Immunity

Meeting the contestants at the desolate ruins featured in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut

was Ray Gunn, host of Nintendo Survivor. The competitors stepped on the mats and prepared to begin a whole new lifestyle.

"Greetings, survivors." said Ray.

"Hello." greeted the survivors in unison.

"Now, today you will be embarking on a new adventure. This majestic scenery around you was home to the great Mayans. You will be living in the Mayan empire… or at least what's left of it, anyway. Archaeologists have been told to stop working for the time being while you are here. So, you won't be disturbed."

"However… it is time for a little surprise."

The survivors' expressions quickly changed.

"Joining you are characters from a popular third party video game series and television show."

The survivors listened closely.

"Please welcome from Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga!"

The popular anime characters stepped out from a cave and joined the mix of happiness and anger within the contestants.

"Welcome, guys. Now, I will divide you on to tribes. If you receive a blue buff, join Velocidad Azul. On the contrary, if you receive a red buff, join Energia Roja."

Ray passed around a jar to each competitor, beginning with the characters from the Mario series. Mario drew a red buff, making him the first member of Energia Roja.

"I feel with my strength and high jumping skills, I'll be a great asset to this tribe." said Mario in a confessional video.

Luigi drew next. His color was blue, making him a member of Velocidad Azul.

"I was a bit disappointed not to be on the same tribe as my brother, Mario, but this could also be an opportunity to show what I can do by myself." said Luigi in a confessional video.

Peach picked next. She was the next competitor to join Energia Roja.

"I'm really happy to be on the same tribe as my boyfriend, Mario. We'll obviously deceive the others with our alliance." said an ecstatic Peach in a confessional video.

Daisy picked red, making her the next person in Energia Roja.

"Obviously, being without Luigi will be difficult for me, but this princess is going to show her physical attributes to this tribe, and I also have Mario and Peach around, so what could possibly happen?" said Daisy in a confessional.

Next were the characters from the Legend of Zelda. Link drew blue, making him the second member of Velocidad Azul.

"Well, I felt sorry for Luigi standing all over there while Energia Roja was filling up, so I guess this could be good for me." said Link in a confessional.

Zelda was next, and she picked red, making her the next member of the massively filling Energia Roja.

"I hope I can show Link what I'm made of in this tribe. He's not the only warrior out here." said Zelda in a confessional.

Next was Navi, and she pulled out a blue buff, making her the next member of Velocidad Azul.

"Yeah, we're going to need to resize this, aren't we?" said Navi, blanketed in her buff during her confessional video.

Finally, Midna pulled blue, making her the last Legend of Zelda character to join Velocidad Azul.

"I sure hope to annoy Link. I haven't seen him since Twilight Princess." said a happy Midna during her confessional.

Next were the characters from the StarFox series. Fox drew red, making him the next member of Energia Roja.

"Wow, to actually be on a game with all these great Nintendo characters… it's just very surreal, you know?" said Fox in his confessional.

Krystal was next, drawing blue from the jar. She was on Velocidad Azul.

"I hope Fox doesn't hurt himself… or miss me too much… gosh, I'm worrying about him right now, aren't I?" gushed Krystal during her video.

Next was Falco, who drew blue, making him a member of Velocidad Azul.

"Velocidad Azul, huh? Who comes up with these stupid names, anyway?" said Falco during a confessional.

Lastly, Slippy pulled a red, making him a member of Energia Roja, and the final Nintendo character to join a tribe.

"I hope my repairman skills will be able to come in handy on my tribe. It's basically my only skill besides flying, which I'm not very good at, either." said a worried Slippy in his confessional.

Next, the surprise characters from Naruto pulled their buffs. Naruto pulled a red one, making him the first third party character to join Energia Roja.

"All-right! Hopefully, the other ninjas are watching me to see if I can become a hokage! I hope I win!" said a hyperactive Naruto during his confessional.

Sasuke drew next, and it was blue, making him a member of Velocidad Azul.

"Naruto doesn't know what's coming to him. I bet you any money he'll be out before the competition begins. Oh, and Sakura too." said a calm Sasuke during his confessional.

"All-right Sakura, you have two options. You could be on Energia Roja and have Hinata be on Velocidad Azul, or you could be the exact opposite. Please pick your buff." said Ray as he pushed the jar in her direction.

Sakura put her hand in the jar, and pulled out…

…a red.

Sakura became the last member of Energia Roja, and Hinata became the final member of Velocidad Azul.

"I'm happy to be on Energia Roja, but I wish Sasuke was with me. I hope he doesn't get voted off…" said Sakura in her confessional.

"I'm disappointed that I'm not on Naruto's tribe. I was hoping I could impress him…" sighed Hinata during her confessional.

"Congratulations, guys! You are now the official members of Energia Roja and Velocidad Azul!" shouted Ray.

On Energia Roja, the tribe mates were Mario, Peach, Daisy, Zelda, Fox, Slippy, Naruto, and Sakura. On Velocidad Azul, the tribe mates were Luigi, Link, Navi, Midna, Krystal, Falco, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Now, I know it's a bit early, but it's time for your first immunity challenge. On my go, you will run to a mine cart of your tribe's color, and travel to a jungle. Once you are there, you will receive a map, which will tell you the location of your tribe's camp. First tribe there will receive immunity, and will not have to go to tribal council. Are you ready?"

In unison, the two tribes shouted, "Yes."

"On your mark… get set…"

The contestants readied themselves.

"GO!"

Naruto shot off like a rocket, earning a lead for Energia Roja. But with the combined forces of Sasuke's ninja training and Luigi's high jumping skills, Velocidad Azul began filling their mine cart first. However, Velocidad Azul lost some time when poor Navi had trouble carrying her buff to the cart. This was good for Energia Roja, because after Princess Peach entered the cart, they set off.

"I thought that Peach and I did really well operating the mine cart. From our experience in Handcar Havoc in Mario Parties One and Two, we were able to start and maintain a substantial lead." said Mario in a confessional video.

Finally, after Navi got in the cart, Velocidad Azul was ready to move. However, they lost more time when they realized that Luigi was the only one who knew how to operate a mine cart, a job normally for two people.

"I'm surprised no one knew how to do it. It's really easy. You just push down and pull up on a stupid lever. So, here I am, carrying approximately ten times my own weight, and Energia Roja is heading down the track. Fast." said Luigi in a confessional video.

First out at the end of the tunnel was Energia Roja, due to the combined help of Mario and Peach. Energia Roja immediately caught sight of two miniature Mayan towers in front of them, one red, and one blue. On top of them was a small basket with a scroll in it. Fox grabbed the one of their color and opened it. They found two landmarks. One said, "Energia Roja's Camp." The other said, "Velocidad Azul's Camp."

After studying the map for a brief moment, Fox shouted, "It's over there!" and the team began to run.

Two minutes after Energia Roja came out of the tunnel, Velocidad Azul's mine cart appeared. Link grabbed the scroll of their color, and quickly told his tribe the location, making up for lost time.

"I think we certainly made up time with the added bonus of Link's quick abilities to study a map. I bet it took Energia just a tad longer to find out where their camp was." said Navi in a confessional.

Quickly Sasuke, Luigi, and Link led their tribe to their camp. Meanwhile, Fox and Zelda slowly walked their tribe through a series of trees and shrubbery, only getting themselves nowhere.

"It was hard for me, especially. I have some training in maps, but I've never actually had to use one." said Zelda in her confessional.

"I'm used to sky maps. I don't really know signs and markings for land maps." said Fox in his confessional.

Finally, Velocidad Azul reached their camp. There was nothing there except for a blue flag, a machete, and a small river with a boat tied to a tree.

"I'll admit, we were all very nervous when we got back to camp. We didn't know if we had won the challenge." said Krystal in a confessional.

After some time, Energia Roja saw what looked like their camp. A red flag, a machete, and a small river with a boat tied to a tree were the only thing there.

"It was a bit desolate. We didn't really know what to do, so we just sat there and waited for something to happen." said Slippy in a confessional.

After about fifteen minutes, something did happen. On top of a giant Mayan tower overlooking the landscape, they heard a loud booming voice that sounded similar to Ray's.

"Attention, Energia Roja and Velocidad Azul! The immunity challenge is over! The immunity challenge is over!" said Ray.

The two tribes listened closely.

"Tommorow, one tribe will go to tribal council. The other tribe has won the challenge, and a native will bring you the immunity idol shortly. The tribe that has won the immunity challenge is…"

The tribes began to grow anxious.

"… Velocidad Azul."

As Velocidad Azul celebrated on their beach, Energia Roja began to groan, as they knew that they were the last ones to their camp, and that they would have to vote someone out in two days.

"Energia Roja, you will meet me on the top of this Mayan tower in two days to vote someone of your own out of the game. I'll give you two days to form a decision." said Ray. There was a silence, and then, they heard a click. Energia Roja had two days to choose someone to vote off.

"I hate losing. I can't even stand the word. But, on this tribe, there are nine winners and one loser, and the odds of that loser being me are none." said Daisy in a confessional.

Meanwhile, back at Velocidad Azul's camp, the night grew dark, but the celebrations still continued. Soon, a boat came into view from down the river, and there was a man in it.

"We were sort of expecting a visitor, you know, Ray said a native would give us the idol." said Sasuke in a confessional. The man stopped his boat, tied it, and walked over.

In a satisfied tone and in a broad accent, the man said, "Congratulations, you have won immunity for your tribe."

In unison, the tribe happily replied, "Thank you."

The man gave the decorated idol to Midna, who proceeded to place it on a tree stump.

"Thank you." said Midna.

"When the man gave the idol to me, I just placed it on the stump. I looked at it, and I thought to myself, I never want that beautiful idol to leave that stump." said Midna during her confessional.

"I have one more thing, before I go." said the man. He walked over to his boat, and pulled out a basket with tons of food and drinks that they were used to.

"I was stoked to see that we have food. Not only that, we had food that we're used to! I got so stuffed on pizza and those Chu-Chu drinks. Man, it was awesome!" said Link.

With Velocidad Azul fully refreshed and happy, the tribe celebrated long into the night. Meanwhile, at Energia Roja, the tribe began to separate and make alliances.

"When you're planning a betrayal or a blindsiding maneuver, you need help. Otherwise, your plan is as clear as mud." said Mario. Mario quickly assembled an alliance of his closest friends, Peach and Daisy. They began to talk.

"Who are we voting out?" said Peach.

"That's a good question. Who are we voting out?" said Daisy.

"Well, either Fox or Zelda. I find both of them let us down in the challenge." said Mario.

"I say Fox." said Daisy. Peach agreed.

"Fox can be presented as a physical threat later on in challenges!" said Peach. "Let's vote him out first and spare Zelda."

"I think you're on to something, guys. But the three of us aren't going to be enough to take him out. We need more people." said Mario.

"Let's pull Naruto and Sakura in. Slippy's not going to be willing to vote out his friend." said Mario.

"Right." said Peach and Daisy in unison.

Meanwhile, another alliance was brewing under the Mario clan's back.

"Okay, so you and I are obviously an alliance." said Slippy.

"No crap." replied Fox. "Listen, if we could get Zelda and the two anime freaks, we could vote out one of the crappy princesses. I don't like their work ethic."

"Got it." said Slippy.

Back at Velocidad Azul's camp, another alliance formed. Link, Navi, and Midna had a plan.

"So who do we target?" said Link.

"Well… people will target you, obviously. You're a huge physical threat!" said Midna.

"No, I'll probably be targeted first. My work ethic will be really poor. I'm way too small!" said Navi.

"Okay. So we need a way to stop us from getting eliminated." Link replied. "Let's get in the mindset of what games they've been in. Krystal and Falco are an alliance, unless we don't know something about them. Sasuke and Hinata are an alliance, but they may not be. We'll count them as one for now. Luigi's all alone. He's an easy target. Now, let's get one of those alliances to form with us, and we'll vote out the other alliance and Luigi gradually.

"Let's get Sasuke and Hinata. They're ninjas, and they know how to be sneaky and devious. Navi will talk to them. We'll just continue like easy targets and pretend nothing's going on." said Midna.

"Okay." was the reply of Link and Navi.

-----

DAY TWO: The Alliances Strategize and Combine

On the morning of day two, Fox woke up to discover Zelda attempting to make a fire. He took this as an opportunity to make an alliance.

"Morning, Zelda." said Fox, as he walked over.

Zelda turned around. "Oh!" said Zelda, surprised. "Good morning, Fox… I was just trying to start a fire…"

Fox looked at Zelda, then at what she was holding: two sticks that had appeared to have been rubbed together for an extremely long time.

"You know that trick isn't going to work, right?"

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Here, let me show you something." Fox then proceeded to take his ray gun out of his pocket, aim it at the wood, and shot. The sound was small, but it worked. Fox had successfully made a fire.

Zelda gasped. "Oh my god! Guys! Wake up! We need wood, fast!"

The entire tribe woke up due to Zelda's exclaiming.

"Well, I happened to hear some sharp noise. Then Zelda started screaming. I realized that we had actually gotten a fire! I got up and ran for wood and began to place it on the fire. Sakura went to go fishing, so we could have a breakfast." said Naruto in a confessional.

With the fire burning, Energia Roja began to help the fire along, and when Sakura came back from fishing, they cooked and served a meal.

"Hopefully, that golden boy moment just helped secure my place in the game." said Fox in a confessional.

Back at Velocidad Azul's camp, things were a little different. The tribe had eaten all their party food and hunger was beginning to set in.

"Waking up on day two is when reality sets in. You're under a poorly constructed shelter made of leaves and dead tree branches, your stomach is growling for food, and then it hits you. This is how it's going to be for the next 38 days. Have fun." said a sarcastic and very grumpy Falco in a confessional.

Link, Navi, and Midna began to recruit for their alliance. Navi went to Hinata, who was suffering from illness.

"I felt so bad for Hinata. She's puking, for Pete's sake! Also, Sasuke's kind of mysterious, so I'll just talk to Hinata for a while." said Navi in a confessional.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need help?" said Navi, worriedly.

Hinata wiped her lips. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

Navi took this as an engagement in conversation, and proceeded to continue her mission. "Hey, listen. Link, Midna, and I are the strongest alliance due to our numbers. If you want, you and Sasuke could join..."

Sasuke then walked over. "Hinata, here's some water. Don't drink it too fast."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"So, do you want to join?" said Navi.

"Sure."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Navi explained. "We're forming an alliance to take out the Starfox crew and Luigi. It'll put a safeguard on you, and you'll be a guaranteed lock for the merge. What do you say?"

Sasuke paused before he came with his answer. "Sure. I plan to get as far in this game as possible."

"Great!" said Navi. "So, I'll see you two, soon, okay?"

"Uh-huh." said Sasuke, still helping Hinata along.

Of course, there was someone the Zelda crew didn't know about. It was the Starfox crew, and they weren't ready to let anything slip under their noses.

"Falco… when we get the chance, who do you want to vote out." said Krystal, who was currently in an attempt to reinforce the shelter by adding more leaves.

"Well, you know, that's a really good question… I suppose we could vote out one of those anime people…" said Falco.

"True, but if we added them to our alliance, we'd be evenly matched or better."

"What do you mean by better?"

"I mean, if we got Sasuke and Hinata, and the Zelda guys didn't get Luigi, we could easily pick them off. Or, it could end in a tie…"

"You're right. Let's get Sasuke and Hinata."

Two alliances were forming, and strong. Which alliance will Sasuke and Hinata choose? Also, what about Luigi? But, that's for later. Meanwhile, we go back to Energia Roja, who is scrambling to make alliances.

Fox and Slippy, having already made one alliance, decides to get Zelda first, after she witnesses her 'golden boy' moment.

"Zelda?" said Fox, who was working on the fire.

"Yes, Fox?" said Zelda.

"Would you be willing to join our alliance? Currently it consists of just Slippy and I, but we want to get the Naruto guys involved, and you could also help…"

She paused. "I'll think about it…"

That was not the response Fox expected. He was hoping for an 'of course' or something along the lines of that. After all, Zelda was the most vulnerable player in this competition. Why wouldn't she want an alliance?

Surprised, Fox replied. "Well, umm, okay. We'll talk later…"

"Okay." and Zelda smiled and took over Fox's fire duties.

Meanwhile, the Mario team was making more strategic moves and was attempting to recruit Naruto and Sakura. Daisy was breaking the news to them.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura turned around in a rather rapid fashion. "Huh? Oh, hello Daisy."

"So, mind if I talk to you?" said Daisy.

"No, not at all."

"Okay. Mario, Peach, and I are trying to start an alliance to take out the StarFox guys and Zelda. Do you want to join?"

Sakura sighed. "I presume you're also trying to get Naruto in on this?"

"Well, it would make them easier to take out…"

Sakura got up. "I'll join. I'll also talk to Naruto."

"Perfect!" said Daisy. "So, I'll see you soon."

So, with that, Sakura went to Naruto. But, when she got there, she found something that would make her job just a little more difficult.

"Hey, Fox!"

"Hey, Naruto, could I talk to you?"

Quietly, and behind a bush, Sakura went on a cursing rant.

"Sure."

"Anyway, Slippy and I were thinking about starting an alliance. Want to join?"

"Sure!"

"All-right! Thanks!" With that, Fox went away. Naruto was about to do something else when he was dragged into a bush.

"Ow! What was that fo--- Sakura!"

"Listen, buddy! You are SO not joining that alliance!" said a very angry Sakura.

"And just why not?"

"Because I have a fist, and I don't exactly care how I use it!"

"Okay, so why are you so angry?"

"Listen, the Mario crew already has an alliance. I'm in it, and I made a promise that you'd be there too!"

"Well, who has the numbers?"

"Let's see, if you went in that alliance, we'd be evenly matched. However, join us, and we can pick them off one by one. You'd be safe."

"All-right, I'll join. Who are we voting off?"

"Fox, Slippy, and Zelda."

"Fox?! Why?"

"He's a physical threat! Also, he lost the challenge."

"Right… okay, I'll join. He'll never see it coming."

"Good Naruto. Now let's go."

Fox seemed happy. He got Naruto, who would surely get Sakura. Now, he just needed Zelda. He went up to Zelda, who was bathing in the river.

"Zelda, why don't you want to join our alliance?"

"Well, if there's something better, I will take it."

"Yes, but the Tribal Council is in one day, and I don't think you'll find anything better!"

"We'll see."

Fox wondered why Zelda wasn't joining. He stormed off.

Zelda proceeded to get out of the water. She walked into the jungle to get her dress when she overheard a conversation.

"Naruto! Sakura! Glad you could come!" said Mario.

"All-right. Who are we voting off first, just to make everything clear?" said Naruto.

"Fox, he's a physical threat and he lost the challenge." said Peach.

"Okay, who are we voting off next then?" said Sakura.

"Zelda."

Zelda didn't need to hear anymore. She ran to find Fox.

-----

DAY THREE: THE FIRST TRIBAL COUNCIL – ENERGIA ROJA

The tribe of Energia Roja walked in to Tribal Council. They walked over to the stools.

"Behind each of you is a torch." Ray began. "Go ahead, grab a torch and approach the flame. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have that fire, you're in the game. When your fire's gone, so are you."

Energia Roja's tribe members lit their torches and proceeded to take a seat.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council, guys! However, it's probably not such a warm welcome for some of you. Mario, how do you think you did in that challenge?"

"I thought that Naruto really picked up the energy in that challenge. Then, Peach and I with our experience in handcars, really got a lead. However, Fox's poor map skills are why we are here today."

"Okay, Peach, how is camp?"

"Well, our shelter is good, and we have been able to start a fire, but overall, it seems like everybody's scheming. It's probably because we were going to go to Tribal Council, but everybody's just making sure that they aren't the ones who are going home."

"Daisy, scheming?"

"Yes, I don't think that's a proper way to put it on a show that supports scheming. I'd say strategizing, and it is part of the game, so…"

"Mmm-hmm. So, Zelda, you're the only one from 'The Legend of Zelda,' do you feel vulnerable?"

"Of course. Obviously, people would look at me and say, 'She's the only one, let's vote her off.' So, of course, I am definitely worried."

"Fox, are you worried at all?"

"I feel like I've gathered enough of an alliance to cause a tie, so it's a 50-50 shot."

"Okay, everyone, it is time to vote. Daisy, you're up."

Here were some of the votes.  
Mario voted for Fox. "You blew the challenge after all our hard work. We can't risk that again."  
Fox voted for Mario. "I'm just going to go with my alliance. You're a great guy, man."  
Zelda's vote will be unknown. "It would be best to play this game as trustworthy as possible."

After Zelda's vote, Ray got up. "I'll go tally the votes."

After some moments, Ray came back with a jar. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." With that, he took off the lid of the jar and began to read.

"First vote: Fox."

The Mario clan nodded.

"Second vote: Fox. That's two votes for Fox."

More nodding came from the Mario clan.

"Third vote: Fox. That's three votes for Fox."

"Fourth vote: Mario. That's one vote for Mario, three votes for Fox."

"Fifth vote: Mario. That's two votes for Mario, three votes for Fox."

Mario began to get nervous.

"Sixth vote: Mario. We're tied with three votes for Mario, three votes for Fox."

"Seventh vote: Fox. That's three votes Mario, four votes Fox."

"The first person voted out of Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins is Fox. That's five votes, which is enough."

Fox glared at Naruto, grabbed his torch, and walked over to Ray.

"Fox, the tribe has spoken." Ray then proceeded to snuff his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Fox walked out of the Tribal Council area, never to be seen by Energia Roja again.

"Well, based on what I heard, Fox didn't see that coming at all, which means that somebody must have backstabbed him. Congratulations on your first tribal council, everybody. You may head back to camp."

Energia Roja followed Ray's instructions, and proceeded to head out.

Fox's Final Words:  
"I never really saw that coming. I was really stupid enough to think that a simple conversation clinched an alliance. Apparently, Naruto backstabbed me. Zelda told me about the strategizing, but she neglected to tell me that Naruto and Sakura were in that conversation, so I guess I paid the price. I hope that Slippy and Zelda perform very well. As for Naruto, he can lose. I don't care."

Voting History:  
Votes for Fox: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Naruto, Sakura  
Votes for Mario: Zelda, Fox, Slippy


	2. Strategies

Previously on Nintendo Survivor,  
The contestants arrived on the island coming from their respective video game series: the Mario saga, the Legend of Zelda, and the StarFox games. But, there was another surprise as they arrived on the beach, as the characters from a popular third-party game series and anime arrived. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata joined the contestants. After the tribes divided to form Energia Roja and Velocidad Azul, it was time to get down to business. The first immunity challenge commenced immediately, and it almost looked like Energia Roja was beating Velocidad Azul. However, things turned ugly for Energia Roja when they realized that Fox's map skills lacked. Ultimately, Velocidad Azul won, and Energia Roja was sent to tribal council. At Energia Roja, alliances quickly began to form, with Fox attempting to get Naruto's and Sakura's votes. He also needed Zelda's vote, but when she turned away, Fox did all that he could to get Zelda's vote, sacrificing Naruto's and Sakura's votes to the Mario alliance. Fox McCloud was voted out in a 5-3 vote. Fifteen are left, who will become the Sole Survivor?

--  
ENERGIA ROJA'S RETURN

As Energia Roja returned to their camp, five people returned happy to know that they were in control of the game. The other two returned knowing that their hopes of remaining in this game just withered, died, and were buried in a black coffin. Zelda and Slippy looked at each other. They smiled an utterly sad smile, looked away, and followed their future tormentors back into their camp.

--

DAY 4: Mud for Chocolate? You Decide.

Velocidad Azul lined up their tribe members on their mats for the reward challenge. In front of them was a giant, slimy, and very brown mud puddle.

"Hi, guys." greeted Ray.

Most of the tribe members said hello back.

"We will now bring in the new Energia Roja." As if on cue, Energia Roja began to walk in and take their place on their mat. "Fox McCloud: voted out at the last tribal Council."

Krystal and Falco gaped and stared. Without knowing what just happened, Ray began to explain the rules.

"On my go, four of you will run to roll giant balls into your tribe's basket. There are four for each tribe, and each have nine symbols on them. Once all of the balls are up there, three of you will have to roll them around to create a word. Once that word is created and I check it, two of you will attach the five ropes that appear on the wood to the balls, while one climbs down the ladder and releases the wood 

from under the balls. The balls will splash to the ground, which will release a giant flame thrower. Once that flame appears, you win the reward challenge. Want to know what you are playing for?"

At that point, everyone said yes. Ray walked over to a table covered with a blanket. He unraveled it to reveal a basket filled to the brim with Dove, Lindt, Hershey's, and every brand of chocolate treat you could imagine. The tribes drooled and ogled at the sight.

In a confessional, Peach said what she thought of the reward. "It all looked so sweet and just waiting to be eaten."

Finally, the challenge was ready to begin. But Ray had another move he had to make before it began, "Velocidad Azul, you have one extra member. Who is sitting out?"

Navi piped up. "I will."

For Energia Roja, the rollers were Mario, Naruto, Daisy, and Slippy, while the assemblers were Sakura, Zelda, and Peach. For Velocidad Azul, the rollers were Link, Falco, Krystal, and Sasuke. The assemblers were Midna, Luigi, and Hinata.

Without any hesitation, Ray began. "GO!"

Mario and Naruto began to roll separate balls into their tribe's giant basket. Daisy and Slippy helped until they realized that Velocidad Azul was seriously in the lead. Quickly, Mario told them to stall their balls from getting in the basket. Daisy ran over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the neck. Amazingly, she slammed him into the mud, stalling Velocidad Azul as Krystal struggled with her ball without Sasuke's help. Slippy was faring less well, in an attempt to push on Link and Falco's ball in the opposite direction. At that point, Mario, Naruto, and Link and Falco got a ball in, making the score 2-1 in Energia Roja's favor. Quickly, the tables turned, as Sasuke threw Daisy over, shoving her into the mud. He got up, and quickly made his way over to the final ball, as Krystal got hers in. The score was 2-2. Daisy ran off, and pursued the final ball for Energia Roja. Slippy gave up too, and headed over to help Daisy. Link and Falco got their second ball in. 2-3, Velocidad Azul. Link, Falco, and Krystal headed to help Sasuke, but instead he shoved them off, telling them all to get Slippy, as he knew Daisy would struggle under the weight of the ball. All three of them gave Slippy a heck of a beating, and Daisy struggled. But, Mario and Link got a ball in, 3-3, and went to help Daisy. It was a new race, who could get the ball in first? And it was…

Energia Roja.

But, to compensate, Sasuke wasn't too far behind. Just a couple of inches.

Sakura, Zelda, and Peach quickly began to pull up the basket. But a new frenzy began below, as the three Velocidad Azul members went to help Sasuke, the four Energia Roja members went to hinder him. A brawl ensued, and Sasuke finally got it in. But by then it was too late.

Peach had figured it out.

"FOOD! THE WORD IS FOOD!" She cried. The girls frantically switched things around revealing the word. They attached the words, Sakura climbed down the ladder to release the door under the balls, and finally…

A flame appeared. It shot upwards to celebrate their victory.

"ENERGIA ROJA WINS REWARD!"

The tribe cheered as their efforts were rewarded. Although plenty were covered in mud, they all knew that mud was going to be replaced with sweet chocolate.

"Congratulations, guys. Nice job. As for Velocidad Azul, I have nothing for you."

As Energia Roja began their march of victory back to camp, Velocidad Azul sauntered away.

--

DAY 5: Sweet Treats and Immunity Dreams

Energia Roja quickly took advantage of the new reward that they had received.

"When we got those chocolates, I felt as if the atmosphere sort of changed around camp. Many people started to get a little hyper, but I felt as if we needed a mood change after that tribal council." recalled Zelda.

Indeed, what she told was true. For once, alliances began to get along as Slippy enjoyed a game of catch with a coconut with the members of the Mario alliance.

"We all had just a little more energy after the reward challenge. Just a little, of course." reminded Naruto. Yeah, Naruto, tell that to the guy who fell on his butt trying to climb the highest tree in camp.

Still, there was a little tension in camp as Zelda and Slippy remembered their fallen comrade, Fox.

"It is absolutely important that we win this next immunity challenge." told Slippy. "Otherwise, I'm on the chopping block."

--

DAY 6: Damsels in Distress

Energia Roja and Velocidad Azul lined up on their mats at the immunity challenge.

"All-right, Midna. Hand it over." Ray commanded, signaling for her to give up the immunity idol from the first immunity challenge."

"Do I have to?" Despite her innocence, Ray nodded his head, and she sadly gave it to him.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. With that being said, let's get to today's immunity challenge. Three of you will be encased inside a glass box and placed underwater with puzzle pieces. One at a time, the other four will swim out to a very large board with two large holes in it, one for each tribe. Underneath the board are colored keys. Grab a key; unlock one of the locks placed on the box, and swim back to shore. The next person will then go out. Once all four locks have been unlocked, nobody can be on the board anymore and the glass box will shoot out from the water through the hole. The three remaining in the box will open the latch, and go to a table placed on the board where they will complete their puzzle. Once the puzzle has been completed, place a flag found underneath the table in a holster. This will signal the others to swim out to the board. The first team to have solved the puzzle and have all seven members standing on the board wins immunity."

The tribe members nodded in agreement.

"One more thing. Velocidad Azul, you have one extra member, you cannot sit out the same member in back to back challenges, and so Navi has to participate. Who is sitting out?"

"I will, Ray." Hinata raised her hand.

"Okay, Hinata is sitting out. I'll give you a minute to designate who is doing what."

The challenge began in five minutes, after the glass boxes had been placed under the water. Inside the glass box for Velocidad Azul was Navi, Midna, and Krystal. Inside the glass box for Energia Roja was Peach, Daisy, and Zelda.

Ray didn't even hesitate. "GO!"

Mario and Link, being the role models for their tribe, went out first. Link swam out with amazing speed, but Mario wasn't too far behind. After all, both had spent time swimming in their games. Link made it to the board first. Getting out of the water, he ran to a hole and dived. Mario, also getting up on the board, dived after him. They were looking for keys, but Link hadn't stopped to catch his breath, so he needed to get up several times. Meanwhile, Mario calmly searched. Finally, he found one. He grabbed it, and made his way over to the glass box. Link, finally under the water, had also found a key. Unfortunately, Mario was in need of air, and needed to get to the hole. Meanwhile, Link was conserving his energy by not panicking, and trying to find the right lock. While he did this, he looked at Zelda from the other box.

"Zelda…" He didn't realize it, but he had fumbled with the right lock. It clicked, and one lock was released. But he didn't care. "Zelda…"

"LINK!" Link was jarred back into reality when Midna's and Navi's voice rose in unison from inside the box. Mario was already working on his lock, and Link swam to the hole.

"Link is the first one out!" Ray observed, as Link got out of the water and swam back to shore. Sasuke prepared for his turn as Mario got out of his hole and was swimming back to shore.

Link got on the beach. Sasuke ran out to shore, and Naruto did too for Energia Roja as Mario got back. Both of them had fought before, but both hadn't raced as far as Ray and the producers were concerned. As they swam, it seemed as if it was becoming an alarming tie, both making their way to the board with alarming precision. But finally and very unexpectedly, Sasuke veered to the left in front of Naruto's course. A kick of water splashed in Naruto's face, and he stopped to cough it up. Quickly, Sasuke took this opportunity to quicken his pace. Naruto noticed this, and stopped coughing to continue. But Sasuke was already on the board and he ran to the hole to find his key. As Sasuke dived in, Naruto got up on the board to dive in the hole. Sasuke, underwater, had found his key, and was playing with the locks. Naruto was still searching. Finally, Naruto also found his. He didn't take much time, and got his lock on the first try. But he was running out of air. A hole was directly above him, but he noticed Sasuke. He was thinking and he was getting it. Naruto didn't waste time. He swam over and pushed him away, and swam up through Velocidad Azul's hole. Sasuke, angered, put his key in the correct lock, clicked it, and swam up. He spotted Naruto, and like a football player, he tackled Naruto to the ground and ran off. Naruto got up and groped for the water. Sasuke made it to shore, picking up a lead as Naruto slowly swam back, recovering from injuries from Sasuke's tackle. Falco was next up for Velocidad Azul.

Naruto made it back. Sakura took the time to look at his injuries, and asked Slippy to take her turn for her.

"You idiot. What did you do to him underwater that made him tackle you?"

"Well… I sort of pushed him away while he was trying to work on his locks."

"What?! We had a substantial lead!"

"I know. I feel like an idiot."

"Whatever. You're safe, anyway. Slippy and Zelda, I can't say the same for."

"So who are we letting go?"

"Slippy."

"And why?"

"He isn't trustworthy. Look at how he was so eager to turn on his alliance with Zelda and play with us yesterday. He may be a good addition to our alliance, but what happens at the merge? Does he turn his back on us and join whatever alliances Velocidad Azul has to offer? He has to go home."

At that moment, Falco returned as Luigi set out. Slippy was still in the ocean.

"Time for you to get ready." noted Naruto, staring at Slippy in the ocean.

"Time for me to make up your mistake."

"You wish. My bet is that we're going to Tribal Council tonight."

"Don't be that hard on yourself. It's only our second challenge. It's when we start losing extremely that we have to worry about eating ourselves."

"Cannibalism?"

"Heh. You're so stupid, it's cute."

With that, Sakura left to chase after Luigi for that fourth and final key.

"Did I do well?" asked Slippy.

"Yeah… I guess…" but Naruto was at a loss for words, thinking about a lot of things. Sakura, Velocidad Azul, his fatal mistake, his mind was a blur.

Meanwhile, back in the ocean, both Sakura and Luigi were searching. True, Luigi had made it there first, but his skinny body couldn't hold much air, and he was constantly coming up, giving Sakura time to search. Finally, Luigi found it.

Sakura found it too, only she didn't find the key. She found Luigi discovering his. Quickly forgetting, she swam over and kicked him in the back. She then resumed her search as Luigi made another desperate climb to the surface for air. Luigi then came back down and grabbed his key as Sakura continued her frenzied search. She finally found hers about ten seconds after Luigi found his. As they put key in lock, the boxes shot up, blocking the holes. Luigi looked up, and proceeded to panic. Sakura also was finding it harder to breathe. Finally, Luigi seemed to lose all consciousness. Quickly, Sakura grabbed him and made her way to waters where the board wasn't blocking the surface.

"Almost… there…" Sakura was losing it… losing consciousness… and finally…

Air.

Luigi began to take deep gulps of air, as Sakura abandoned him for shore. Luigi continued to breathe, then reminding himself that this was a challenge, made his way to shore also.

Meanwhile, up on the board, the non-speedy ladies of the two tribes were finding their puzzles difficult. While Navi, Midna and Krystal could decipher languages, their puzzle was a mysterious picture. Also, Peach, Daisy and Zelda were just finding the pieces uncooperative. Zelda looked back to the beach, where her lover and enemy stood.

"Link…" Her lover stared back. It was as if the two people knew…

"ZELDA!" Like Link, she was jarred back into reality, this time, by Daisy's voice. They continued to work on the puzzle, checking constantly to make sure the others were in an equal or less than equal predicament as them.

Unfortunately, it came time where Navi had finally found the answer. Telling Midna and Krystal the placement of the puzzle pieces, they finally had solved it. Krystal grabbed the flag and excitedly placed it on the tribe's flag holster. The tribe had gotten the signal, now they made their way. Peach, Daisy and Zelda only panicked and quickened their paces in futility, as the tribe was beginning to seep up onto the boards.

They tried, they frantically tried, but it was too late.

All four other members of Velocidad Azul were on the board.

"VELOCIDAD AZUL WINS!' shouted Ray, as if it wasn't already obvious enough. Hinata jumped for joy at the beach, while the other members celebrated their victory on the board.

Peach and Daisy made no attempt to hide their disappointment. But Zelda wasn't thinking of the challenge, and somehow, neither was Link.

"Link…"

"Zelda…"

"Velocidad Azul, congratulations, you have won immunity again." He turned to face the beach. "Energia Roja, I will see you at tribal council."

Naruto and Sakura were at the beach with Mario and Slippy. Naruto began to walk towards Sakura.

"Let me guess what you are going to say. 'I told you so?'"

"Hey, I did. Still Slippy?"

"Still Slippy."

Little did they know that Slippy had overheard.

--

PREPARATION FOR TRIBAL COUNCIL

At Energia Roja, things were tense. The Mario alliance was having a meeting in the river to decide who was going.

"Naruto and I were thinking Slippy." explained Sakura.

"Why Slippy? He seems like a good addition to our alliance." asked a bewildered Mario. As far as he was concerned, Zelda was going.

"But we ousted his former friend, Fox. If we bring him to the merge, he'll betray us to get our revenge."

"I see." said Mario. "…I guess it makes no difference. Either way, they both are going before the merge if we keep this losing streak up."

"Losing streak? You say that like we've been planning this, Mario." said Peach, examining her future husband like a decision she had to make.

"I'm not. Right now I'm in a negative sort of mood. By the way, Naruto, are you okay? You took quite a beating there."

"Don't worry, that's just Sasuke for you. Besides, Sakura fixed me up good."

"Another couple in the jungle?" said an excited Daisy.

"EW! NO WAY!" The pair had screamed in disgust at each other.

"Well, Slippy's going. But you're certainly not." Peach seduced Mario and the pair did a very unlikely thing to be doing in negative times such as this.

They kissed. And it lasted a while… a long while… a really long while…

Naruto and Sakura looked horrified. Daisy smiled.

"Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." said a happy Daisy as she trotted out of the waters. Naruto and Sakura followed behind.

As they were kissing, someone approached.

"Can I talk to you two for a second?"

Meanwhile, back at camp, the other pair was assembling wood for their shelter. It wasn't per se, sheltering them as adequately as they would have liked. A worried Zelda approached.

"Hi."

Sakura turned around. "Oh hi, Zelda!"

"Hello. I just wanted to know… is it me tonight?"

"No! Listen, we may be in control of this game, and sure, you may have been distracted during the challenge, but you're much more trustworthy than that frog."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Don't mention it! Any time!"

She turned and walked away. But as Sakura bent down, another figure was approaching.

"Sakura, could we talk for a minute?"

The Mario alliance was having yet another meeting. Apparently, there was going to be a change of plans.

"So Slippy isn't going after all?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, look at Zelda. She is madly in love with Link. She makes it to the merge, and that alliance will be a force to be reckoned with." Mario's and Peach's talk with Slippy had probably changed his mind.

She nodded. "I see you were convinced by his tales of woe and sorrow." She put her hand on her forehead, as if to mock him.

"Very funny, Sakura. I promise you, though, he'll be gone at the next tribal council, okay?"

Sakura stared at him, contemplated the decision, then made it.

"Okay."

--

THE SECOND TRIBAL COUNCIL – ENERGIA ROJA

The tribe of Energia Roja, again, took their walk in to tribal council. They sat in the stools.

"So, Energia Roja is at their second tribal council." Ray stared at the contestants. "Peach, I had certainly hoped the chocolate might have at least raised your energy in time for the challenge."

"Well, Ray, you know… carbohydrates?" Peach shrugged. It was no use; they really had no excuse considering their reward.

Ray continued. "Naruto, you took a really hard fall there in the challenge. What happened under there?"

"I took a risky maneuver, and it didn't really pay off. It only resulted in a lot of pain." He laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if my alliance has just been trying to pull one over on me, and is really voting me out."

At this point, Sakura laughed and put an arm around her ninja classmate. Ray asked why.

"He knows that's not going to happen, Ray."

Ray then pressed Sakura for more information. "So who is going home?"

"I guess we will see."

"I guess we will. Okay, everyone, it's time to vote. Mario, you're up."

Here were some of the votes.

Mario voted for Zelda. "Slippy, you are gone after this. Gone."  
Sakura voted for Zelda. "I am so sorry. So very, very sorry."  
Zelda voted for Slippy. "I didn't want to. But you know I have no choice."

After Slippy's vote, Ray got up. "I'll go tally the votes."

After some moments, Ray got back with a jar. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." With that, he took off the lid of the jar and began to read.

"First vote: Slippy."

Slippy nodded at Zelda. Zelda quietly mouthed the word 'sorry' to him.

"Second vote: Zelda." Zelda turned to Slippy, but he shrugged. It wasn't his vote.

It was then that Zelda felt an unsettling feeling in her gut.

"Third vote: Zelda."

"Fourth vote: Zelda."

Zelda turned to the Mario alliance, but they didn't look back. They didn't care.

"The second person voted out of Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins is Zelda. That's four votes, which is enough."

Zelda looked at the Mario alliance. Four of them looked back with no mercy in their glares. Only Sakura looked back with an apologetic look.

Zelda accepted it and grabbed her torch. She brought it to Ray.

"Zelda, the tribe has spoken." Ray, with no hesitation, snuffed her torch. "It's time for you to go."

Zelda turned back. "Bye, guys. Have fun." Not even one wave back as she headed into the unknowns of the forest.

Only one thought ringed in her head as she left.

"Link…"

Zelda's Final Words:  
"I learned a very valuable lesson today, and I guess that is that you can't rely on anyone's word. So, I guess this is the end, and I had fun. There's really nothing more to say, but I hope Link wins. Navi, Midna, good luck, and I want to thank everyone for the time I had on this show. Love all of you, bye!

Voting History:  
Votes for Zelda: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Slippy, Naruto, Sakura  
Votes for Slippy: Zelda


	3. Your Ex Lover Is Dead

Previously on Nintendo Survivor,  
As Fox was eliminated at the first tribal council, Zelda and Slippy knew they'd be in trouble if Energia Roja went to tribal council again. At the reward challenge, Energia Roja's strategy was working for them, as Daisy and Slippy tackled Velocidad Azul, winning them the competition. Back at Energia Roja's camp, many of the tribe members celebrated with their chocolate treats. At the immunity challenge, Naruto took a hard fall for the tribe after taking a risk underwater with his former ninja classmate, Sasuke. It didn't pay off, and Energia Roja was sent to tribal council again. Back at camp, it seemed like Slippy was the obvious choice to go, but after he made some fast talk and maneuvering, Zelda was voted out of the game in a 6-1 vote. Fourteen are left, who will become the Sole Survivor?

--

ENERGIA ROJA'S RETURN

"I just want to thank you guys so much." said a very grateful Slippy. His former alliance member, Zelda, was cast out of the game at the previous tribal council.

"Don't be thanking us just yet." Mario scolded. "We've got approximately four tribal councils left, give or take, and then the merge. If we go to tribal council, your chances of making it there are rather slim."

"Right, right. Just, wow. Thank you." praised Slippy, already disobeying Mario.

Meanwhile, Sakura sat down near the fire, staring off into the black sky. Naruto sat beside her.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly. He knew how Sakura worked, and she could tick at the most random times, hence why he said that last statement _very_ softly.

"Zelda." she replied.

"What about her?"

"I lied to her."

"So? Lying is a part of the game."

"But I told her she wasn't going. We changed it up. If she was a jury member, there goes a vote for me at the end."

"I guess so. But don't beat yourself up over it. She isn't a jury member, and you're not as devious and evil as you may think you are." Sakura laughed at that.

For once, she forgot all about Sasuke, and chasing him. She forgot about rejection, and trying again.

They leaned in…

--

DAY 7: Your Ex-Lover Is Dead

Back at Velocidad Azul, the tribe was celebrating their second immunity challenge win. Well, almost everyone. Link felt horrible.

Midna's pedestal still contained the coveted immunity idol. With the immunity idol, the tribe was safe from tribal council. The entire tribe of Luigi, Link, Navi, Midna, Krystal, Falco, Sasuke, and Hinata would continue until the next immunity challenge. But there can only be one remaining at the end, and if Velocidad Azul was thinking realistically, the chances of all eight of them making it to the merge was rather slim.

Thank God they were thinking realistically. Link, Navi, and Midna had already formed an alliance along with Sasuke and Hinata. With their votes, they could easily take out Krystal, Falco, and Luigi in that order.

Anyway, back to Link. He's feeling horrible, remember? It was about three paragraphs ago. Well, anyway, it was raining back at camp, and while people were taking this time to get a pure jungle shower, Link chose to spend his time in the shelter, sulking.

Navi flew over, and well, floated next to Link.

"Link, you okay?"

"Zelda."

"Yeah… you obviously are worried about her."

"Well, you rescue a person so much… when you're finally not in control of her survival…"

"Okay, Link. This is Survivor. They're searching for one survivor. If you are going to be that survivor, you can't possibly be thinking about romantic relationships at this time. It's stupid, and I may be sounding like Midna, but if your lover is out of the game, who cares? Zelda may have been a nice addition to the alliance, but if we can't update her, she is of no use to us. Now, get up and smile."

Link got up. He wasn't smiling.

"Good enough. Link, we'll find out at the next immunity challenge. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Navi." But secretly, inside, he wasn't following what Navi said. Only one thought ringed in his mind as she flew away.

"Zelda…" But no response ringed back. At least, none that he could hear.

"Link…"

--

DAY 8: Romance Blossoms at Energia Roja

"You did what?!" Peach and Daisy couldn't get over it. Sakura had kissed Naruto? They didn't understand.

"It was a quick one." Sakura was really trying to cover up.

"Oh yeah, from what I could see. You two were full-out French kissing, in other words, making out at the fire." Mario had finally joined in on the conversation.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"Wait 'till I tell Sasuke!" Daisy was being a real tease.

Sakura put her head down. "Sasuke hates me."

Peach turned to Mario. She made a motion as if to tell Sakura something. Mario sighed then sat down beside her. "He doesn't hate you, and if he does, flick him off. Guess what, you have Naruto, and although you may be the most unlikely couple in the world, you guys are one of the loveliest."

Peach and Daisy softly sighed.

Peach turned to Daisy. "This has totally got to be one of the most romantic seasons of Survivor ever."

"Totally." As Mario walked to Peach, she turned to him. "Let's not stop it now."

Again, another kiss as the two walked away.

Daisy looked to the sky. Where was Luigi when she needed him?

--

DAY 9: Bonding Ties

Ray showed up at the next immunity challenge. Velocidad Azul was already on their mat.

"Hello, guys." Again, scattered "hellos."

"Let's bring in Energia Roja." The six members were brought in. Link began to count.

"Mario…"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura…"

"Slippy…"

"Daisy…"

He prayed that the last one would have blonde hair and a pink dress. That was all he wanted.

"Peach."

Okay, it was close. Blonde hair, pink dress, a princess… but it wasn't Zelda, and even a cartoonish look-a-like could never replace her.

Link placed his head down in a mixture of disappointment and sadness. Midna placed a comforting arm around him. Link looked up in hope.

"Zelda: voted out at the last tribal council." That was the sentence where Link knew. His lover had been voted out of the game.

"Link…" He looked up. Zelda was standing in front of him. He heard strains of violins and various other instruments playing an all too familiar romantic theme. Suddenly, he felt so happy. He reached out.

His hand went right through her.

It was only a daydream.

Link was again, sadly jarred into reality by Ray's voice. "Let's get to today's challenge. Your entire tribe will be tied together by ropes on your waists. You'll run through an obstacle course with these ropes on until you reach the finish line. The first tribe to have all six members on the mat will win immunity, and will be safe from tribal council."

"Velocidad Azul, you have two extra members. Hinata has to participate, as she sat out at the last challenge. Who is sitting out?"

Navi looked at Link, how sad he looked. Navi also looked at the ropes, how restraining and uncomfortable they looked to be wrapped around her.

She quickly made a decision and flew to raise Link's hand.

"We are, Ray."

Link turned to Navi. His hand was raised.

"Navi!"

"Link, no matter how hard you think you can, you can't. Sit out, and let's talk."

Grudgingly, "Fine."

"Link and Navi are sitting out. Everyone else, line up."

After about five minutes getting everyone in the ropes and adjusted to fit smaller waists, the immunity challenge was ready.

"For immunity…"

The tribes prepared.

"GO!"

Navi and Link sat down.

"Navi, why did you do that? That was suicide for our tribe."

"Oh, stop praising yourself, Link. You may be the strongest in our tribe, but I'm sure Sasuke will take up leadership responsibilities better than you could ever provide."

"Hey!"

"Shut up. All I'm saying is that you need a self-esteem boost."

"What boost? Zelda is gone. My world is crushed."

"She's still alive, isn't she? What would you have become if she died? She's still alive, Link. That's what matters. This isn't life or death. You've sacrificed so much for her in every game, lives to be replaced by 'Game Overs' and 'Try Agains.' Now it's her turn to take a 'Game Over' for you. Sure, there is no 'Try Again,' but there is for you. Zelda left to get you further. You will get further, hopefully to the end. I will take a sacrifice for you, and I know you'd take a sacrifice for me. It's the same with Midna. We're family, Link. If we lose a member, we'll see each other again, and we'll all look back on this and be proud of what we have done."

"Yeah…"

Navi looked up.

The immunity challenge was not going well for Velocidad Azul. Their first obstacle of climbing a fence had been difficult, and Energia Roja was hopping through the hoops that were their second obstacle. Velocidad Azul was attempting to do the same, but Hinata had tripped, and it was hard to get her up without dragging her or hurting her in some way. So they had to wait until she got up to continue.

Energia Roja had gotten through their second obstacle.

Sasuke had been the lead this entire time. He wasn't going to let a plumber stop him.

"Let's go!" He pulled. Hinata wailed. Her face had gone into the sand. Several tribe members had also tripped by Sasuke's sudden outburst. But he had to prove his strength. He would carry the weight of the world if he had to, why should a few hundred pounds be no exception?

"Sasuke, you jerk!" Midna. He didn't care. He dragged his tribe mercilessly, slowly, and painfully towards the third obstacle. But it was too late.

Carrying the weight of the world is too much of a task to do by oneself. Sasuke suddenly realized this as Energia Roja pulled themselves through the wooden tower that was their third obstacle. All six members allowed themselves to step on the mat and bask in their victory.

"ENERGIA ROJA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Ray's voice yelled this as the tribe of red cheered. They had won their first immunity, and for the first time, they were not going to tribal council.

To take their place, Velocidad Azul was, and a very unhappy Velocidad Azul at that.

Link had his head down. This day was becoming a double whammy for him.

Navi stared and slowly contemplated her choices.

--

PREPARATION FOR TRIBAL COUNCIL

Navi and Midna were having a private meeting in the forest. As the smallest members of the tribe, they could go unnoticed work ethic-wise. After all, nobody expected a fairy to pick up wood or build a shelter all by herself.

Moving on, they were contemplating their choices for tribal council.

"What should we do?" asked Midna.

"Let's look at the information we have." Navi proceeded to explain.

"Sasuke: we blindside him for what he did at the immunity challenge. His only purpose here is to win, and he will trip up all of us in the process if we get in his way."

"True… but I don't think so." Midna thought.

"Link—"

"No!"

"Let me finish. We vote him out, he'll be happier. We can't go on with a wounded soldier."

"I can't go on leaving a man behind."

"Have you seen him lately? He is crying every other hour, and he claims hearing her voice."

"He's overreacting. It's been a hard day for him. I promise you, he'll be better in the morning."

Navi thought. "If he doesn't?"

"Fine. If he does not recover from this supposed daze or whatever you're calling it, we'll vote him out the next time we get the chance. Happy?"

Navi paused.

"Okay."

"What was the other choice?"

"Going with the original plan."

"Ah, voting out Krystal. I see…"

"What do you think?"

For that, Midna had no answer.

--

THE THIRD TRIBAL COUNCIL – VELOCIDAD AZUL

The tribe of Velocidad Azul took their walk into tribal council for the first time.

"Behind each of you is a torch." Ray began. "Go ahead, grab a torch and approach the flame. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have that fire, you're in the game. When your fire's gone, so are you."

"Congratulations, guys. You had a pretty good winning streak going there. But you chose to sit out the very person who was apparently keeping the tribe together. Link, why?"

Link looked at Navi carefully choosing his words. "According to a good friend, I was sick."

"A good friend?"

"Yes, a good friend, Ray."

"Were you sick?"

The entire tribe turned to Link.

"Somewhat."

"Okay, Sasuke. You had a little outburst. What happened?"

Sasuke was looking down. "I just didn't feel like losing today, if that's okay with you."

"Umm… okay then. Yeah, moving on, Luigi, do you feel in any immediate danger tonight?"

"Definitely, and for good reasons. I'm the only Mario character here, I'm not a physical threat, my work ethic is horrible, and overall, I stink at this game! How wonderful is that?!"

"Okay, apparently, this tribe is very bitter, so let's get down to it. Sasuke, you're up."

Here were some of the votes:

Falco voted for Link. "We're only doing this for your good."  
Link voted for Krystal. "Nothing against you, just trying to get further in this game."  
Navi's vote will remain anonymous. "We can't continue with you as our burden."

After Midna's vote, Ray got up. "I'll go tally the votes."

After some moments, Ray came back with a jar. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." With that, he took off the lid of the jar and began to read.

"First vote: Link."

"Second vote: Krystal."

"Third vote: Link."

"Fourth vote: Krystal."

"Fifth vote: Navi."

That was a rogue vote. She turned her head to see what it was. But it was probably what it was: a rogue vote.

"Sixth vote: Krystal."

"Third person voted out of Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins: Krystal. That's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Krystal got up and hugged Falco. She brought her torch to Ray to be extinguished.

"Krystal, the tribe has spoken." He said this with a cold heart as he snuffed her torch.

"Bye, guys, I'll see you at the reunion!" She merrily trotted down the path, never to be seen again.

Ray turned to the now seven-member Velocidad Azul. "Well, as seen here, the obvious vote isn't always the result. Congrats on your first tribal council and you may head back to camp."

Velocidad Azul heeded the instructions, and left the area.

Krystal's Final Words:  
"I had so much fun while it lasted. I didn't get to show many sides of me, but I had an awesome time while I was here, and I hoped I could have stayed further. There were many shocks along the way, but I congratulate myself for even living out here, and I can't wait to see everyone at the reunion. Bye!"

Voting History:  
Votes for Krystal: Link, Navi, Midna, Sasuke, Hinata  
Votes for Link: Krystal, Falco  
Votes for Navi: Luigi

**A/N: Yay! First author's note! Whatever, anyway, I'd just like to note Day 7's title. I was listening to a song called "Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" by Stars when I wrote that chapter, and it helped me reveal a romantic side of my writing in the last chapter, something I had never seen before. So, check it out, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Sometimes you need a little bit of someone else's creativity to express your own creativity. So, with that said, thanks and please review!**


	4. Interactions

Previously on Nintendo Survivor:  
At Velocidad Azul, Link worried about his girlfriend at camp, and it worried Navi. At the immunity challenge, Link became traumatized when he learned that Zelda had been ejected from the game by her tribe. Navi took a bold move and chose to sit Link and herself out of the challenge. A bold move indeed and it did not pay off. By taking their strongest member out, Velocidad Azul fell behind in the challenge and Energia Roja took home immunity for the very first time. Back at camp, Navi and Midna discussed the plans for tribal council, and a plan to vote out the very leader of their alliance formed. But in the end, they stuck to their original plan and Krystal was voted out in a 5-2-1 vote. Thirteen are left, who will become the Sole Survivor?

--

VELOCIDAD AZUL'S RETURN

The tribe returned to their camp, the two most vulnerable behind the pack. Falco and Luigi knew they were in deep trouble now. They had no alliance, the alliance ahead of them was too big to stop, and to top it all off, they were the only one from their game series on their tribe. With all those factors, it was hard to stop asking themselves:

"Am I going next?"

Luigi: Weakest link, a wimp, and overall, not a strong competitor. Falco: a physical threat, can manipulate in a hummingbird's heartbeat. But none of them knew what the next three days could bring.

Link, Navi and Midna led the pack. Link had put a serious looking face on and led the pack back to camp minus one member. He appeared to have recovered from what Midna had called it: "his supposed daze."

As they got back, the tribe walked into their shelter. Navi and Midna were sitting around the campfire instead.

"What did I tell you?" asked a very smiley happy Midna.

"Okay, okay, you were right. But what if you weren't?"

She paused. "I would have turned back on my word."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would have. I'll tell you why, too. Link deserves to make it to the merge, better yet, the jury. Come on, Navi, he's made all the right moves at this point: strong alliance, good friends… scratch that, you would have voted for him that tribal council."

"I just want him to be happy."

"I know. I do too."

They turned to look at their leader, asleep in the tent.

"Do you know who voted for me, by the way?" asked Navi.

"Probably Luigi. As far as I'm concerned, he wasn't aligned with Krystal and Falco. He doesn't even have a clue what's going on in this game. Must be lonely…"

Midna turned to Navi. She smiled an evil smile like a teenager who's come up with a blind date for her best friend.

"No. Midna, don't even go there."

"Oh, come on, Navi! We lure him into a false sense of security, then blindside him!"

"What good will that do? We have enough votes already."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"Sasuke. He's willing to do whatever it takes to win. If he finds greener grasses with Luigi, he'll manipulate Hinata into their alliance, and then after we vote out Falco, if we go out to tribal again, he will definitely force a tie with Luigi and Link. And if Link loses…"

"We're next."

"So how do we prevent this? Simple: we get him in our alliance. That way, Sasuke is already aligned with him, and he is aligned with us. Sasuke will go with us and vote out Luigi."

"Midna, you are brilliant."

"I know I am."

They floated back to shelter, ready for a whole new day of strategizing and tormenting.

--

DAY 10: Stairway to Mayan Heaven

Energia Roja lined up their six members at their mat.

"Hello, Energia Roja." said Ray. As usual, hellos were given back.

"I bring in the new Velocidad Azul." On cue, the now seven members of Velocidad Azul came in. Ray explained. "Krystal was voted out at the last tribal council."

Slippy sighed and shook his head. He only assumed this.

Ray, showing no signs of emotion, only assumed that the challenge was ready to begin. "Let's get to the reward challenge. In front of you are two colored poles on a base, one red and one blue, each with six holes, for each tribe. On top are a bundle of six smaller poles. Your first task is to have one member climb the pole to reach the bundle of poles. After getting the bundle, you will have to place the six poles correctly in the holes. If you get it wrong, your entire tribe will be shot off the base. The poles will immediately drop out, and you'll have to try again. If you get it right, the pole will turn green. Have one member climb up the pole and legitimately stand on it. First tribe to do all that will win reward. A helpful hint: the smaller poles will have the names of the opposite tribe members signed on them. If you get it wrong, the people on the opposite tribe whose poles are incorrect will also be shot off the base along with you. If they don't get back on their base in time, it would be wise to observe which ones got shot off. Do you want to know what you are playing for?"

The tribes joyfully shouted, "Yes!"

"Your entire tribe will be transported by this Ford Hybrid to a remote village hidden in the Mystic Ruins. You will be treated to food, a spa, and a tribal dance from the villagers. You will also receive this note."

Ray held up a bottle, a note concealed in it.

"Before we get to today's challenge, Energia Roja, you may notice that your bundle of poles hasn't been placed at the top of the larger pole. That is because we do not know who is playing for Velocidad Azul yet. Velocidad Azul, you have one extra member. Who is sitting out? Link and Navi sat out in the last challenge, so they both have to participate in this challenge."

The tribe huddled for a minute, and then Midna raised her hand. "I will, Ray."

"Okay, we'll have a brief moment to write the names on Energia Roja's poles and then we will get started."

After said brief moment, the contestants prepared themselves for the challenge.

"On your mark… get set… GO!"

The contestants took off and immediately got on their bases. Naruto and Sasuke immediately began to climb their poles. Sasuke got their first, and threw them down to Link. Naruto got there a hair later, and followed suit. The contestants began to unravel their signed poles, and some thought logically about where they might go.

Navi came out with her suggestion. "Place Slippy at the bottom, then Peach, Sakura, Daisy, Naruto, with Mario at the top.

Energia Roja thought more randomly, placing boards wherever they felt positive. Velocidad Azul got their plan done first. A low rumble was heard in the ground, then…

BOOM!

All of Velocidad Azul was knocked off of their base, and all of Energia Roja, too.

Except for one.

"What are you guys doing? Get up! Up!" yelled a quite angry Naruto.

All of the tribe members groaned. But Navi knew something the others didn't.

She flashbacked in her head to when Ray was explaining the rules. "A helpful hint: the smaller poles will have the names of the opposite tribe members signed on them. If you get it wrong, the people on the opposite tribe whose poles are incorrect will also be shot off the base along with you. If they don't get back on their base in time, it would be wise to observe which ones got shot off."

The poles fell out. They immediately began placing them back in any random order.

"Wait!" screamed Navi. "Naruto's was right!"

"How do you know?" pressured Sasuke.

"We got everyone's wrong except Naruto's. Every one of the guys on the other tribe fell off except for Naruto. He would have never survived that blast otherwise."

The tribe silenced for a moment, then…

BOOM!

Sasuke, Link, and Hinata went flying, along with every member of Energia Roja. Mario jumped up.

"Put Navi's, Luigi's, and Falco's back where they were. Try putting Link on top, and Hinata closer to the bottom."

"Amazingly, he pronounced my name right." groaned a faint Hinata. These blasts were no picnic.

The contestants worked harder. Several contestants fell off their bases, and then…

"I get it!" yelled Sakura. "Give me the poles!"

She placed the poles in this order from bottom to top: Navi, Sasuke, Link, Luigi, Falco, and Hinata.

There was a silence.

But there was no boom. Instead, the pole turned green.

"Naruto, go!" screamed Mario. There it was, his moment of glory, and there was Link to…

Wait, that wasn't right. His pole was green, too. Sasuke was already climbing it.

"Mario, I can't get on!" yelled Naruto. He was gripping the top with his fingertips. But it was no matter.

The challenge was over.

"VELOCIDAD AZUL WINS REWARD!" The tribe celebrated their challenge win.

"Congratulations, Velocidad Azul, on your challenge win. Energia Roja, you have lost the challenge, and I have nothing for you. You may go back to camp."

Energia Roja sullenly traveled out of the challenge area.

"Meanwhile, Velocidad Azul, you have a note for you." He handed them the bottle. Link took it and opened it.

"Congratulations. If you have opened this bottle, your tribe has obviously won the challenge. You will be taking a Ford Hybrid to your destination. Choose one member of your tribe who will receive this Hybrid at the end of the show. If any of the members of your tribe sat out during this challenge, they are not eligible to receive this Hybrid."

Midna put a sarcastic poker face. "Oh, darn. I can't even drive anyway." She laughed.

"Neither can I!" Navi.

"Sasuke and I are too young to drive." admitted a modest Hinata.

"So Falco and Luigi are the candidates." said Link.

"Link, you don't want it?" asked a confused Navi.

"All I need is Epona. So which of you two wants it?"

Falco spoke first. "I already have an Arwing at home, so Luigi can have it if he wants."

Everyone stared at Luigi…

"So, who's the lucky guy?" asked Ray.

"We thought about it, Ray, and I am proud to say that Luigi is now the proud owner of a new Ford Hybrid." Link announced. The tribe applauded in Luigi's favor as Ray handed him the keys.

"Now, enjoy your vacation in Mayan heaven!"

As Velocidad Azul cheered and piled into Luigi's new Ford Hybrid, Energia Roja was doing something entirely different.

"Do you think we'll lose? The next one, I mean." asked Naruto.

"Hard to tell." Mario. He had been in a negative mood after the challenge, but he felt that there was nobody to be mad at but himself. He also didn't want to be completely pessimistic, after all, there was still another challenge left.

"Who do we vote off? Slippy, obviously, but who next? We have such a large alliance… who do we eat?" A worried Peach.

"Hopefully, that won't happen. I plan on making it to the merge, and I don't want that plan crushed." Naruto.

"But I bet we're next, anyway." Sakura, also pessimistic.

There was silence around the Mario alliance. This was going to be a tense couple of days.

Meanwhile, Luigi had navigated his tribe to the luxurious village of Echidna City. They were enjoying spa treatment from the helpful echidnas, who seemed to enjoy serving them. Either that, or they were really good actors.

Navi was taking the time to make Midna's "brilliant" plan work and talk with the star of her plan, Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi. Congratulations on your Hybrid!"

"Oh, thanks, Navi. Oh, by the way, you aren't mad about the vote I gave you last night, right?"

It was him. She had been expecting it, but still. A rage built up inside her, but she chose to bottle it up.

"Luigi, how about joining our alliance? You're a guaranteed lock for the merge, and—"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Navi." Navi had startled herself. She wasn't expecting Luigi to turn her down, not only that, interrupt her mid-sentence. "You don't think I know, do you? You have a large enough alliance, why do you need my vote? It doesn't matter. Once Falco is gone, I'm done for."

Navi startled herself yet again. How did he know that Falco was going next? Was he spying?

"You don't think I know this game, but I'm not as dumb as you might think. And next time your brilliant leader comes up with a plan to blindside me the next chance he gets, tell him to go cry about his Zelda. If you ask me, it was the perfect maneuver for my brother." With that, he got up and stormed off.

Navi just froze solid. Midna walked up.

"What did he say?"

"Well, let's just say that it didn't go exactly as planned."

"He yelled at you, didn't he?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I guess it's time for Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"Lock Sasuke into our alliance and feed him fears that if he leaves, we vote him out."

"We can't threaten him! Then he'll certainly leave!"

Midna sighed. "So, what do we do?"

For that, Navi had no answer.

--

DAY 11: Another Attempt

After losing the reward challenge, spirits were down around camp, and to symbolize the mood, it was beginning to rain. There was no fire, but Slippy was sitting around the fire anyway. He didn't feel like going anywhere near the shelter. He needed to think.

"Mario…"

That was it. Mario: leader of the Mario alliance and a physical threat. If Slippy could only place a target on his back…

Who could be easily manipulated, though? There was Naruto and Sakura, but they were already brainwashed. Peach and Daisy would never leave him…

He needed more time to think. He needed a plan. He needed it now.

But there was no time. The immunity challenge was tomorrow, the tribal council was as well. There was no chance.

But still he kept thinking.

--

DAY 12: The Cage

Velocidad Azul and Energia Roja arrived on their mats at the challenge beach. Already there was Ray.

"Okay, Mario, you need to give it up."

Mario, sadly gave it up to Ray, who placed it on a random table.

"Immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. Today's challenge is different than it will ever be. In front of you is a giant cube with pathways sticking out of it in various directions. Inside this cube and pathways are twelve keys. Grab a key, and then make your way back to the cube where you will find a ladder. Climb to the top of the ladder where you will get out of the cube. Make your way down to the bottom of the cube and you will find two colored key holders, one for each tribe. Place your key in your tribe's key holder and a flag will shoot up. First tribe to have all six members out of the cube with their tribe's flags up will win immunity."

The tribes nodded.

"Velocidad Azul, you have one extra member. Midna cannot sit out. Who will it be?"

Hinata raised his hand.

"Okay then. Hinata: sitting out for Velocidad Azul. Everyone else, get inside the cube."

The tribes climbed up a ladder and went down through the hatch to be inside a very large cube. There were four passageways. Ray stuck his face inside through the hatch.

"Playing for immunity, tribes ready…"

"GO!"

The characters shot off like rockets, choosing odd passageways to go to, some not always the closest to where they were. Sasuke, Mario, and Peach went in one passageway, while Sakura, Luigi, and Daisy went in another. Naruto, Falco, Link, Midna, and Slippy all went in the same one, while Navi traveled alone.

Sasuke, Mario, and Peach traveled across the path, but slowly, Mario realized that Sasuke was quickening his pace. Mario shoved Sasuke to the side. Sasuke hit the wall and fell to the floor as Mario and Peach ran ahead. Soon, they reached an intersection.

"Which way do we go?" Peach asked.

"You go this way, I go that way." Mario pointed his fingers left and right, indicating where they should go.

"But I can't possibly bear to be alone for that amount of time, my dear…" Peach was playfully seducing him.

"Peach, this is no time for romancing!" With that, he ran off in the passage leading left.

A scoff from Peach, and then she took off right.

Sasuke finally approached the intersection. With wild eyes looking left and right, he took off…

Left.

Luigi and Daisy traveled through their passageway. They cared about their tribes, but subconsciously throughout this challenge, they worked as a team. When it came to the intersection, they split up with Sakura and Daisy going left, and Luigi going right, but Daisy and Sakura found a key, and Sakura dismissed herself to find a key of her own. As Daisy traveled down straight, she found another key, but Luigi was already there.

"Luigi!"

"Daisy!"

There was a very brief silence.

"Here, take it." Luigi.

"Are you crazy? If you let me have that, you would be voted out! Besides, I already have one."

"Give it to one of your tribe members."

"Luigi, you'll obviously be voted out if Velocidad Azul goes to Tribal tonight—"

"No, I won't. Falco will. Link and Navi are in control right now, and Falco is definitely going home. Take it, I don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure! Now, go!" A kiss, and then he left.

Daisy slowly touched her cheek. Never had Luigi been that aggressive. This was the first time he wasn't such a… such a…

Wimp!

Sakura approached from the opening to Daisy's left.

"It goes around in a circle!"

"Huh?" Daisy turned around.

"You found another key? Great, let's go!" And before Daisy had time to tell her about the events of what had happened, or to ask her about anything, Sakura grabbed her arm and they sprinted towards the cube.

Meanwhile, Navi was traveling down unfamiliar routes. She seemed very lost. She could definitely guide other people, she was a fairy, but traveling in very dim light in a very claustrophobic passage would make even the strongest moblin shriek in fear.

But, Navi continued, and losing every step of the way. The light was so dim, it was hard to tell where the keys were, and she had the sinking feeling that she had already passed several keys.

"Link… where are you?"

Link was currently occupied in a more hectic situation as he was currently brawling with Slippy on a certain key.

"Let… it… go!" Link had underestimated Slippy's strength and the fight wasn't going well.

"Fine." And Slippy simply let it go. Link lost his balance and fell backwards. Slippy calmly approached him and took his key.

"Thanks. I'm going to need this. Bye!" And Slippy ran off, into the depths.

Link got up. He shook his head around, and then he noticed…

They key was not in his hand.

Navi heard a loud yell of frustration. She followed the voice to find…

"Link, what happened?"

"Slippy took my key."

"Well come on, let's look for another. You really have to stop letting things get to you."

"Well, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Of not having any lines in your games?"

"I have lines in my games!"

"With actual words?"

A brief silence. "Point taken."

At this point, three flags for Energia Roja were up. Daisy, Sakura, and Slippy had made it out safely, and were now waiting for the return of Naruto, Mario, and Peach. Velocidad Azul had one from Falco.

Over and over again, people milled about in the passageways. There were brawls, there were conversations, and there was secrets spilled by other tribes. Overall, people were beginning to lose their sanity in the cube.

Thank God it would be over soon. With Energia Roja having five flags, and Velocidad Azul having three, it seemed like the winner would emerge soon.

Only Peach needed another key.

Peach scurried across, looking around wildly, and then…

A key. It may have been rusty, but it was a key nonetheless.

A shadow approached from another passage. She looked up.

Sasuke was standing in front of her.

With a panic reflex that would have made Hinata proud, Peach dived down and grabbed the key.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. But Peach had a secret weapon.

Randomly, she took out her old frying pan from Super Smash Bros. Melee and whacked Sasuke across the face. It was enough, and as Sasuke fell limp to the ground, Peach ran off.

Peach ran towards the ladder of the cube, and climbed. The hatch was so close, so close to getting out of this claustrophobic nightmare, and then…

Daylight. Sweet, beautiful daylight. She made her way down another ladder and unlocked the final lock in the key holder.

A flag shot up. Ray reacted accordingly.

"ENERGIA ROJA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Slowly and morosely, three other figures made their way out of the cube, keys in hand.

"Sorry, Velocidad Azul, for the second time, you will join me at Tribal Council. You'll have two hours to think about who you'll be sending home."

The two tribes walked away in very different fashions. One knew there were more surprises to expect, one didn't know if there would be any surprises left.

--

PREPARATION FOR TRIBAL COUNCIL

Link, Navi, Midna, Sasuke, and Hinata were out by the river. They were discussing who to send home, even though it seemed quite obvious.

"Everyone has agreed on Falco, right?" Link asked. The alliance of five nodded.

"Then we're all set then."

"Wait, Link." Navi. The alliance was surprised to hear her pipe in to the conversation. "What about Luigi?"

"What about him?" Sasuke was using more of a sarcastic tone. "We're obviously voting him out next chance we get."

"But I mean, why not now?" The tribe gave questioning looks. "He's in this game to win, I can already tell. Something about him…"

"And that's why we're voting him out next time. Don't worry, Navi, he'll be gone." Link smiled at Navi, and the alliance exited the water.

But Navi slowly felt that the next chance they get was a little too far off.

--

THE FOURTH TRIBAL COUNCIL – VELOCIDAD AZUL

Velocidad Azul walked in and sat down in the stools set up around the Tribal Council fire. On the other side of the fire was Ray.

"So Link, why are you suddenly losing all these important challenges?"

"I don't know. It seems like… I don't know. I guess we just underestimated them after the first two challenges.

"Navi, from what I have heard, there have been many discussions on who is going home."

"Well, everyone here is a potential candidate, and nobody is safe. But from what I know so far, either Falco or Luigi is definitely going home."

"Falco, upon hearing that, are you worried?"

"Of course I am. Krystal left last time, why shouldn't I?"

"Luigi?"

"I don't think it's me."

The alliance turned to Luigi with confused looks, all asking the same question in their heads.

"How did he know?"

"Why don't you think it's you, Luigi?"

"A gut feeling." He smiled.

Navi turned to Link, and whispered. "See? Now can we change our plan?"

"No. Vote Falco. I'm as shocked as you are, but I didn't come all the way here to change now."

Ray started again. "It's time to vote. Midna, you're up.

Here were some of the votes.

Link voted for Falco. "It's only part of the game."  
Luigi voted for Navi. "You think I don't know, but I know. I know more than you'll ever know."  
Navi's vote will remain anonymous. "I'm going with my gut on this one."

After Sasuke's vote, Ray got up. "I'll go tally the votes."

After some moments, Ray came back with a jar. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." With that, he took off the lid of the jar and began to read.

"First vote: Navi."

Navi sighed. Obviously, that was Luigi, and it was definitely on purpose.

"Second vote: Falco."

"Third vote: Falco."

"Fourth vote: Link."

"Fifth vote: Falco."

"Fourth person voted out of Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins: Falco. That's enough; you need to bring me your torch."

Falco got up, and monotonously brought his torch to Ray.

"The tribe has spoken." He snuffed his torch. "It's time for you to go."

Falco, not even making an attempt to look back, headed into the darkness.

"Well, I suppose people who have gut feelings are supposedly correct. How long will that last? You can go back to camp."

Velocidad Azul obeyed, and left the area.

Falco's Final Words:  
"Yeah, I don't have much to say. I was really doomed from the beginning, with Krystal being voted out. But I had fun, the challenges were a blast. Slippy, dear God, at least make it to the merge. You are our last hope from not ashaming the Starfox legacy! Other than that, to the remaining players, have a great time!"

Voting History:  
Votes for Falco: Link, Navi, Midna, Sasuke, Hinata  
Votes for Navi: Luigi  
Votes for Link: Falco

**A/N: An entire chapter with no music to inspire me. Sigh. Whatever. I hope you enjoy it, and I have a spoiler! There is going to be an unexpected surprise next chapter! What will we have in store? Wait and see, my friends. Wait and see… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	5. A Little Too Comfortable

Previously on Nintendo Survivor…  
Falco and Luigi had doubts about their survival after Krystal was voted out of Velocidad Azul, and it seemed that the LoZ alliance was keeping more wary of Falco, after Navi and Midna concocted a plan to get Luigi into their alliance and then backstab him in order to prevent Sasuke from switching alliances. At the reward challenge, it was a very close race, but at the end, Naruto slipped, and Velocidad Azul got the reward to go to Echidna City. While there, Navi attempted to talk to Luigi about their alliance, but Luigi aggressively told her that he wasn't as dumb as he looked. At the immunity challenge, Velocidad Azul fell behind when Luigi sacrificed a key to his beloved Daisy, causing Energia Roja to win the challenge. Before tribal council, Navi attempted to convince her alliance to vote out Luigi instead of Falco, but they disagreed with her, and in the end, Falco was voted out in a 5-1-1 vote. Twelve are left, who will become the Sole Survivor?

--

VELOCIDAD AZUL'S RETURN

"Okay, how did you know?" Link was referring to tribal council, when Luigi stated that he didn't think that he was going.

"I guessed." Luigi smiled and shrugged his shoulders, then walked past the bewildered Link.

"But…" Link was so dreadfully confused.

Navi flew next to the bothered hero. "I told you."

"We're voting him out next tribal council." Link walked to the shelter.

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." Navi muttered to herself. Then, she too, went to the shelter.

It would be a long night of pure thinking and theorizing.

--

DAY 13: Tree-Mail Shocker

Energia Roja woke up to a blistering sun, palm trees, and a bad feeling in their back from sleeping on hard wood.

Of course, this was usual for them. After all, they were on Survivor. Nobody expects someone to live on a deserted island and not face hardships.

Peach rubbed her eyes, and then got up to go to the tree-mailbox. Tree-Mail was often how the contestants learned about challenges. Peach also went with Daisy, who had a brief encounter with Luigi at the last challenge yesterday.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy?"

"Luigi's our enemy, now? Just because we're on a television show?" Daisy asked.

"Well, he's on the other tribe!"

"Well, he's my boyfriend."

Peach paused in her argument, and then gave it up. "I'm sorry, you're totally right. You guys should be together."

Peach opened the envelope, and her eyes widened.

"I have a horrible feeling about going to this next one."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

--

DAY 13: At Challenge Beach.

The tribe of Energia Roja walked on the beach. It had been a while since they had gone to tribal council, so they hoped this was a reward challenge. Ray was there to greet them.

"Let's bring in the new tribe of Velocidad Azul." With that, he turned as they walked in, one member less.

"Falco: voted out at the last Tribal Council." Slippy put his head down, and he knew immediately that he was the last person from the Starfox series in this game.

"Now, drop your buffs."

The contestants began thinking: "Merge? Twist? New tribes?"

Under these red and blue pedestals are new buffs. Stand on one of your **original tribe's** color. Flip it over. If it's red, you now belong to Energia Roja. If it's blue, you belong to Velocidad Azul."

The contestants, trying to look brave, feared flipping the pedestals over.

"I'll give you a hint: only three of each tribe will be switching tribes. So you have a fifty percent chance of being on your tribe, but it may not be enough. With that, find a pedestal."

The contestants walked to a random pedestal of their tribe's color and stood for Ray's next command.

"We'll go in alphabetical order. Daisy, please flip your pedestal over."

With trembling fingers, Daisy heeded Ray's command. The buff was…

Blue. Meaning only one thing: Daisy had switched tribes.

"Daisy, you are, unfortunately, switching tribes. Take your buff, and stand on Velocidad Azul's mat."

Daisy walked away, and waved goodbye to former tribemates.

"Hinata, you're next."

Hinata flipped hers over, and it was red.

"Hinata, you have also switched tribes. Make your way to Energia Roja's mat."

Hinata also walked off. As she stepped on the mat, Daisy and Hinata exchanged a brief, yet sad smile.

"So, there are only four more people who can switch tribes. Link, will you? Flip your pedestal and find out."

Link anxiously flipped his. He had no need to worry. It was blue.

"Link, you are still part of Velocidad Azul. Go join Daisy."

Link walked over and exchanged a hug with Daisy, then watched to see who else would join them.

Luigi was next. He flipped his over and switched tribes, joining Hinata at Energia Roja.

"Looks like that opportunity might never come." muttered Link.

"What was that?" asked Daisy.

"Nothing." As Link replied, Daisy sighed. The opportunity for her and her boyfriend to share one more kiss, and it was all for naught.

As the day went on, people flipped pedestals to find out their new destiny and course of fate. Finally, Sakura flipped hers over to reveal it being… blue.

"Sakura, you are the last one to switch. You are now a member of Velocidad Azul. As for Sasuke and Slippy, you both belong to your original tribes."

As the three contestants walked off to their, in differing persons, same and new tribes, Ray began to speak. "The new Energia Roja: Luigi, Peach, Navi, Slippy, Naruto, and Hinata. The new Velocidad Azul: Mario, Link, Daisy, Midna, Sasuke, and Sakura. Meet your new tribemates, and get used to them. They'll be with you for a while. Go back to your camps. Have a nice day.

Of course, the tribes couldn't exactly define what would be nice at this moment.

--

DAY 14: Getting Used To Each Other

At Energia Roja's camp, Peach and Naruto exchanged a close hug at the campfire. Before, it seemed as if things were all set and planned for them, but now that the twist had happened, three new members had showed up at camp, meaning that they had to build a whole new alliance, or get voted out of the game.

Peach was the first to ask. "What do we do now?"

"We rebuild our alliance. You know Luigi, and I know Hinata. If we can get them in, that's four people. Then…"

"Navi or Slippy?"

"Well, we were originally going to go with Slippy, but… Navi seems more like the choice if we're thinking work-ethic wise."

Peach looked at the gradually failing shelter, the empty food basket that Daisy had weaved before she left, the desolate fire pit.

"You're right. It will be Navi if we go. But Slippy had better give us a good 'thank you' if we get him to the merge."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah."

Back at Velocidad Azul, Mario, Daisy, and Sakura had a little bit more to worry about. Link, Midna, and Sasuke had reformed their alliance, and it looked like if everything would result in a clash. Tiebreakers galore!

"Who do you think they'll vote for?" asked Mario.

"Let's look at previous statistics. Mario, you're obviously a physical threat, and Velocidad Azul sees you as the leader and manipulator…" Sakura began.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Mario, stop flattering yourself." Daisy butted in. "Sakura, what about me?"

"I would presume you're safe for now, Daisy. No offense, but you aren't as much of a physical threat as Mario or Link will ever be. But for me, I think that either Mario or I is going next."

"Then we need to make sure that we take Energia Roja down in the upcoming challenges." Mario said in a voice bathed in glory and leadership.

"What else can we do?" asked Daisy.

"There is one thing." told a quiet Sakura.

"What?" asked Mario.

"We could get Sasuke to quietly join our alliance, then get him to backstab Link."

Mario and Daisy silenced.

"It's worth a shot." said Mario.

--

DAY 15: Locked In

The new tribes of Energia Roja and Velocidad Azul walked onto their mats at the beach.

"Hello, tribes." The usual 'hello' back.

"Peach, I am going to need that immunity back." As she gave it back, Ray said "Immunity: back up for grabs."

"Today's challenge is going to be one of your decisions. Your legs will be locked into these chains. You will have to walk around these small poles, each with keys on them. Your goal is to get to your mat. First tribe to make it to the mat will win immunity. How you get there will be entirely up to you. You could not stop for any keys and make it there all at the same time or you could grab keys, unchain yourselves and make it quicker for you to get there. Are you ready?"

Both tribes answered, "Yes."

"Then let's get started."

A good ten minutes later, both tribes were finally in their chains. They were in a complete circle, so some with good eyes and leadership skills were placed in front, while others had no idea what the course even looked like.

"For immunity, survivors ready!"

They readied.

"GO!"

Mario and Link took off for Velocidad Azul, and Sasuke and Sakura took a good backwards step in order to even out the mess that happened with Daisy and Midna on the sides. Energia Roja was having a more difficult time, where Naruto was more or less leading the pack while everyone dragged behind.

Needless to say, Velocidad Azul was gaining more distance on Energia Roja very quickly. Sasuke finally reached out and grabbed a key from the pole. The original plan for them was to make it there at the same time and not grab any keys, but he was sure he could speed this up a bit.

Quickly, he put it in his lock attached to him and Sakura but it didn't work. He tried the one that was attached to him and Daisy, and it still didn't work.

"Sakura, put this in!"

Quickly, and very non-romantically, she grabbed the key and placed it in the lock attached to her and Midna, and…

All of a sudden, Velocidad Azul's circle became Velocidad Azul's line, as Sakura and Sasuke maneuvered their way to the front. Energia Roja was still a circle, and a very slow circle at that.

Mario and Link weren't about to complain and the present moment about Sakura and Sasuke usurping their lead, in fact, they were still ahead by a good twenty feet.

As they continued onward, finally Energia Roja grabbed a key and stopped. Naruto frantically passed it around to all of his teammates, but the key didn't work for any of them.

"Hey Ray, what's the big idea!" yelled Naruto.

"Oops, I forgot to mention, some of the keys might not work." told Ray. "My mistake."

And a fatal one at that. Velocidad Azul was moving forward, consistently, gaining time, gaining distance, and then…

"VELOCIDAD AZUL WINS IMMUNITY!"

The tribe celebrated as the crew came out to unchain both tribes.

"Congratulations, Velocidad Azul. You have won immunity. Energia Roja, I will see you at tribal tonight. You will have to make a decision about who you are sending off by then."

While the new Velocidad Azul celebrated being together for the first time since the switch, Energia Roja was less ecstatic as they marched towards camp.

--

PREPARATION FOR TRIBAL COUNCIL

"Of course I'll join!" told a gleeful Luigi. He had just been asked by Peach to join Peach and Naruto's alliance.

"Great!" said Peach. "Why are you so happy about this?"

"You don't know what's been going on at that camp over there. I've been doomed since Falco got voted out, but now I'm saved!" He hugged Peach to show his undying gratitude. Peach patted him on the back.

Now all they needed was Hinata…

"Come on, Hinata! Why not?" Naruto was getting a bit discouraged that Hinata kept declining.

"Well Navi saved me at Velocidad Azul. Why should I vote her out?"

"Because she has been in control of your destinies since the beginning. She has been Link's advisor, feeding him who to vote out."

Hinata thought. "I don't know, Naruto."

"Listen to me!" yelled Naruto. "If you don't join, you will get swallowed up by them, and then, you will be voted out. I can save you. We can save you."

Hinata sighed. What was a girl to do?

"I'll think about it."

--

THE FIFTH TRIBAL COUNCIL – ENERGIA ROJA

The new tribe of Energia Roja walked into tribal council and sat down.

"Hello, Energia Roja. For the first time today, you have lost an immunity challenge since the second immunity challenge. Naruto, do you think the twist has something to do with it?"

"No. I think it was my own stupid fault, the way we lined up in the chains. It was a bit hodge-podge, wherever we could go, we did. Velocidad Azul had a strategy, and I think that was what threw us down in the end."

"Luigi, you were the obvious choice to go at Velocidad Azul. Are you happy that you switched, or do you still think you're in danger?"

"I'm very grateful that I switched, Ray. I knew I was next that night when Falco got voted out, but now I'm saved, and away from Link."

"Navi, you obviously have close relations to Link. Now that he's gone, what have you been doing as the only Zelda character on this tribe?"

Navi sighed. "I feel stupid and awkward that I let that twist sneak up on me. I didn't see it coming, so…" She mumbled something else, but it was incomprehensible to the camera crew and the rest of the people at the tribal council area.

"With that, it is time to vote. Slippy, you're up."

Here were some of the votes.

Luigi voted for Navi. "Na-na-na-na… hey hey hey… good-bye. Sweet dreams, Navi!"  
Navi voted for Luigi. "Sticking with what I would have done had I not been here."  
Hinata's vote will remain anonymous. "I'm so sorry that I have to do this. Thank you for all you've done."

After Hinata's vote, Ray got up. "I'll tally the votes." He came back with a jar. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately."

"First vote: Luigi."

He knew that was coming.

"Second vote: Navi."

Luigi smiled as his vote was revealed. Sweet revenge: the best kind.

"Third vote: Peach."

That was a bit odd. Must be a rogue vote. Only a rogue vote.

"Fourth vote: Navi."

Navi slowly was floating more closely to her stool.

"Fifth person voted out of Nintendo Survivor: Mystic Ruins: Navi. Navi, you need to bring me your torch."

A crew member brought the torch to Ray as Navi floated to her fate.

"Navi, the tribe has spoken." The snuffing of the torch. "It's time for you to go."

Navi fluttered away. You could still see her, though. Her light was like a beacon of hope for her tribe.

"Well, I suppose that sometimes being on a good position never lasts forever. You may head back to camp."

Energia Roja walked away minus the fairy.

Navi's Final Words:  
"Well, I suppose that being king never lasts for long, and I suppose being in control of the game is the same. I got thrown off, and it came to bite me in the butt. Hey, listen Link. Make sure you take out Luigi in the merge. Oh, and that Mario guy too. Something tells me he'll make it far. Very far. Anyway, I have no regrets, and good luck to… Midna and Link. Bye!"

Voting History:  
Votes for Navi- Luigi, Peach, Naruto, Hinata  
Votes for Peach- Slippy  
Votes for Luigi- Navi


End file.
